Et Tu, Illyria
by wolfpawn
Summary: Illyria is a leader of the resistance against the monarchy of Asgard, but the rebellion fails, and Loki decides to make her suffer, daily for his own pleasure, when she falls pregnant, he parades her around to the realm as a way to mock the resistance, but not everything is as it seems. TRIGGER WARNING NON-CON


Illyria woke to find herself looking at the bonds that forced her to remain tied to the table she was restrained on. They were bound with magic, there was no escaping them. She gritted her teeth as she still pulled at the chains in a futile attempt to free herself, but it was useless, there was no way to fight it and she knew it.

She looked around the room, it was bare but for a small bed of straw in the corner, and a chamber pot, something she did not even think the Aesir dungeons possessed. There were voices speaking along the hallway indicating that there were others nearby, she wondered who they were. She pondered how many of those who had rebelled had been brought to this place and not to their deaths. When she was captured, so many were struck down around her by the Einherjar, the Aesir royal guards, the most highly trained and deadly of all of Asgard's warriors, but she had been spared, along with a few others, and dragged to a different part of the great palace, for what purpose, those who survived knew not.

When she heard the sound of heavy boots coming towards the room she was in, she braced herself, unsure of whom it was that was coming for her. She thought of those that she wished to protect, and swore regardless of anything else, she would ensure that goal remained the same.

The door opened, but she could not see who it was that entered, all she knew, was from the sound of a single pair of boots, followed by the shuffling of several barefooted and silent beings after that. most of the room was kept in darkness, only a single beam of light shone on her, leaving her to wonder who it was that surrounded her. The door slammed shut again, and she waited, feeling the intense stare of whoever had entered the room as she awaited her faith.

"Do any of you know why you have been spared?" The voice demanded and her eyes went as wide as they could go, it was none other than Loki, the now King of Asgard, the very being the revolt had been against, and he was in the room with her, and Norn's knew who else.

"I do not care as to why you decided to prolong this charade, but hurry along and get it over with." She snarled back, refusing to even try and look at him.

"You do not fear death?" He asked curiously.

"I welcome it with open arms after everything you have done."

"Me, I have never seen you before this day," He growled. "And yet you sought to kill me."

"Actually, we only planned to rid Asgard of your rule, though I suspect to do so would have meant killing you, though you deserve to die."

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "And pray tell, why is that?"

"You think to douse the fires of rebellion, all you need to do is burn them before they burn you, but in doing so, you killed innocent people, people who were loyal to you and your kin, and you did not even care, you refused them even a true funeral." She spat. "The throne of Asgard sits on the blood of those who suffered for the fools that sit on it."

Loki raised a brow at what she had told him in those few sentences. Immediately, he knew most everything he needed to know for her motive, she only did this due to some tragic circumstance. "Do you deny assisting in a plot to end my life?"

"No."

"Well then, you are subject to punishment, as I see fit." He pulled a long silver dagger from his boot and toyed with it.

"I do not care how you kill me, just get on with it."

"Oh you beautiful little snow fox." He toyed with her white blonde hair as he smiled. "I am not going to kill you, not now, at least, I am going to break you."

"You will never break me."

"On the contrary, I think I shall, in the most pleasurable manner possible." His grin was equal to that of the Chester cat as he took the knife and skimmed it along the fabric of the attire she had been wearing, slicing through it immediately. Soon, the material lay in tatters, her skin underneath exposed. He pulled away the torn cloth to expose Illyria's body to the cool temperature of the room, causing her nipples to harden against the cold air, and small Goosebumps pepper her skin. "Norns you are ravishing to behold." She glared hatefully at him. "Do you not relish in the knowledge that you are beautiful enough to tempt even a king?"

"I do not now, nor will I ever care for being tempting to one such as you, king or not." She spat again, despising that she could do nothing to stop him and any of the others present staring at her. Again she pulled on the restraints, and again they held fast.

"Well then, you are in quite the predicament." He sighed, shirking his leather sleeveless overcoat from his shoulders. "For you see, I have a yearning, and you are what I yearn." She lips curled as she snarled at him. "And as King." He removed his tunic, leaving his bare chest for you to see. "I get what I want."

"I will never willingly give myself to you."

"Well I was hoping you would, that way we would undoubtedly have had far more fun, but I am not too bothered by having to do it this way also." He untied his breeches, allowing them to fall from his hips, his straining and engorged shaft immediately falling into his awaiting hand, hard and leaking at the prospect of being buried deep inside her.

Illyria stared at the large appendage, it was larger than she had ever heard any woman state before, and it terrified her. "Take your pleasure all you want, but I will not bow to you," She growled again, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"You do not get it do you. There is no joy in simply mounting you like a stallion on a mare in season solely to give myself satisfaction and then go off again, oh no, to break you is to ensure that no matter how often, no matter what manner I do so, and no matter how depraved I act, you find release every time also, as many times as I can force you to. You will have to endure this, knowing that every time you feel pleasure, you will have to acknowledge it is because I gave it to you." Fear filled her features at those words and he relished in it. Testing the restraints, he pulled on each of them individually until he was satisfied they would not give way, before he looked at Illyria's face with a wicked grin, and slowly made his way to her erect nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking on it, before doing the same to the other, until her breaths became slightly deeper, and then he went to the apex of her thighs. "Norns, you even smell ravishing." He moaned as he inhaled deeply, his ministrations on her breasts causing her body to begin to react and start to moisten. "I must taste you."

Her cheeks reddened as he mauled at her most intimate areas, and before long, with or without her consent, her body reacted, and became positively responsive to his actions. Biting her lips together, she refused to allow any moans to escape her and she forced her hips to remain still as he sucked, nipped and lapped at her folds, until finally, her body shuddered, and she released into his waiting mouth.

When Loki pulled away again, he was grinning wickedly. "You taste better than you smell, and you are so responsive, but you are far too quiet." He tsked, shaking his head. "This will not do, to break you; I need you to be begging for me, screaming my name as pleasure takes you." He spat on his hand and used the combination of his spit and her release to moisten himself, also taking the weeping droplets oozing from the head of his manhood and adding to it. "I cannot have you begging for more if I go in dry. As delicious as your tears of torment and agony would be, they are not as delicious as the ones of betrayal while your body succumbs to my ministrations, and I promise, it will."

Before she could spit out a retort, he aligned his body with hers and pushed in. If he had seemed big before, he felt three times bigger as he filled her. Illyria forced herself to remain silent as she felt him reach to the very opening of her cervix. It was painful, but not agonisingly so, if anything, the pain, much to her chagrin, also felt like pleasure. He soon began a steady pace, rotating his hips as he sought out her pleasure points, on finding them, he ensured every last thrust hit them, over and over, head on. Before she could stop herself, Illyria was moaning and panting, her body succumbing to his viciously pleasurable assault. As her gratification rose higher and higher, her mind forgot that she should be trying to prevent what he was doing to her, and she was overcome with the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. She was shaking violently in aftershocks when at last he moaned loudly and ceased to move within her, staying in her body until finally, his seemingly monstrous length began to soften.

"That was phenomenal, I commend you and your tight quim, you know how to give a man pleasure, and from the wanton cries you emitted, you were not left unsatisfied either." He grinned as anger marred Illyria's features once more. Stooping over her for a moment, he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "Until next time, my little whore." He beamed as he pulled his tunic back on over his head.

When he left the room, the lighting increased, and somewhat unsurprisingly, she realised she was surrounded by other members of the resistance, all gagged, staring at her naked form, their faces all depicting different emotions, some of disgust, some of pity, and some of betrayal. They were dragged out by Einherjar and she was left alone once more. When the last one was taken away, the ropes loosened enough for her to pull out of them. The first thing she did was rub her aching wrists and ankles before she looked around the room again to assess her surrounds. An Einherjar approached her and help out a small scrap of a dress for her to wear, she put it on quickly, and then the soldier held up a pair of shackles, knowing what he wanted, she held out her hands, and the metal restraints were put on her before she was dragged out of the small room, and after her fellow prisoners. She was forced to follow them all the way to the dungeons, and was placed in a separate cell to them, but viewable from every cell they occupied, many of them still looking at her, the different emotions on their faces. She looked around for a few moments, seeing that all she was being given was a small bed that was essentially a box with straw in it, to lay to rest, feeling their combined fluids seeping out of her and down her legs, Illyria found herself quite tired, she went to the straw and lay down. Her body was exhausted, so soon after she fell asleep.

She was awoken a while later to the feel of a heavy weight on her, which she went to fight it off. "Do not dare." She opened her eyes to see Loki on top of her, again pumping into her body, his clothes simply pulled out of the way as he repeatedly entered her. "I had to call a recess of court for this, I could not get this tight quim out of my mind, all I could think about was filling it again," He stated as his breaths became more laboured. "But of course, I had promised you euphoria with every session." Leaning on one arm, resting most of his weight on her body, he slid one hand between them and fondled her sensitive external nerves. All too soon, her body reacted once more and clenched tightly around him as her breaths became laboured, before she reached her peak once more. Again, soon after, he finished also, biting her shoulder as he did. "Norn's but you will take some getting used to. I fear my stamina has taken a hit with that delectable body." He panted as he got to his feet once more, before straightening himself up once more and leaving the cell. "Do not be surprised if I am back here again before nightfall." He told her as he left, thinking of how to next take her. Exhausted, and sensing more eyes staring at her from other cells, Illyria fell back to sleep.

For weeks it continued, daily, for numerous times throughout, Loki would come into the rooms, and take her, often causing her to reach her peak until she passed out from the intensity of it all, and every time, her body did as he instructed, so too did her moans and pleas for more. There were times he had her bound for his arrival, on her hands and knees, on her knees with her mouth open, on her back, above him, he took her in every manner, and in every manner, he found out how to best maximise the intensity and length of her release, but also how to best enjoy his own. He revelled in how he had her body begging for more, but also in how good she felt around him. In truth, he knew any other woman he would take would not be as satisfying. Whether it was just how she was still pretending to even consider putting up a fight, or because her quim was so perfectly tight around him, he did not care, all that concerned him when he was away from her, was how to enjoy her the next time he took her.

When he came to her one morning, having taken her three times the day before, he licked his lips. "I often wonder if I should get you more elegant clothes, but to see you waiting for me, ready for me, I think against it once more." He beamed as he stripped.

In truth, Illyria felt horrendous. All she wished for was to be allowed to rest, she was exhausted. She wearily got to her feet and dragged herself over to him, knowing that if she did not obey immediately, he would ensure she was left so desperate for release, she would say the worst possible things, begging for him to fill her, not caring where he did so. That was the greatest humiliation; when he had her so wanton, that she pleaded with him to take her, the other members of the resistance listening as she begged time and again for him.

"Look at you, so exhausted, I bet if I were to leave the door open, you would not even attempt to leave." He grinned as he watched her walk towards him unsteadily. "Your body is just so…" He ceased talking and stared at her. Illyria tried to cover herself, but it was futile. Loki chuckled deeply. "Well, well, what have we here?" He stood up, his manhood hardened even further at the prospect at hand. "Is it possible, that after everything we have done, your body has actually accepted my seed? Does my child grow within you?" He smiled slightly as he pulled her arms from her scrap of a dress and tore it from her. Sure enough, her once pink nipples had deepened to a brownish hue, and her stomach showed the telltale signs of rounding at the bottom. "Well, this is positively delicious." He gave a toothy grin as he spoke. "An Aesir woman, as you well know, will only accept the seed of a man that has not forced her to take it, so this tells me, my beautiful snow fox, that you no longer even fight my countless ruttings, you actually want them." Licked his teeth as he eyed her. "Oh, Norn's, as though this could not get any better." He immediately turned her so she was bent over the table he had placed in the cell, her elbows taking her weight, and pushed into her from behind. "Norn's, even after all these weeks, you are still so tight." He stated through gritted teeth as he pushed into her again and again. "I find myself wondering how tight you will be after you birth my child." He increased his speed as he spoke. With nails scratching against the grain of the table, she tried to once more stave off the inevitable, but when one of his hands left his hip and instead made its way to the bud above where her stretched core was being filled and played with it, she knew once again, resistance was futile, and gave in. The angle of his thrusts, the manner in which he toyed with her body and the fingers on her trigger button caused her to plummet once more into an orgasm, though this time; it caused her to soak his leg accidentally as she did so. Realising what had occurred, Loki quickly followed suit, with his teeth firmed gripping the back of her neck, grunting animalistically as he emptied into her once again.

Pulling out, he slapped her ass. "I had best deal with this little nugget of information immediately," He stated as he put on his breeches once more. "After all, I cannot risk you harming the child." He walked back over to her, and placed a hand on her stomach, just where the rounding was commencing. A moment later, a green glow came on to her abdomen. "Now, nothing you do will harm it, and nothing you do to harm yourself will work either. All it will do is alert me to where you are and what you are doing." He stated factually.

Illyria just put her head on her arms, leaving herself as she had been positioned, tired and feeling ill from the child. She had not realised herself that she had been pregnant until only that morning. And with Loki declaring it to the whole dungeon, other rebels stared at her in utter disgust.

X

After six months of constant bedding, her stomach had swollen substantially, and still every day, Loki came to the small pokey cell she was being held in, and though he had to be more innovative with his positioning, he still took her and pleasured her every time. A healer had checked on the child on a few occasions, telling Loki when the child was due and telling Illyria of how to best care for herself throughout the situation.

Having already filled her with more of his seed twice that day, Loki tilted Illyria's chin up as he spoke to her. "I have had new clothes commissioned for you. You are to wear them and follow behind me is that understood?" Illyria looked at him in confusion. "Yes, you are leaving this cell, but there is one simple reason for that." He did not expand any further on the matter, and Illyria knew better than to question.

When the garments arrived, she looked at them wide eyed. They were little more than shreds of linen, but she was grateful to have something to wear, so she put them on. They covered her breasts and womanhood, but essentially nothing else. Her swollen stomach was very much on display, though she would have wagered that that was exactly what Loki had intended. She stood as though she was being inspected and he looked her up and down before nodding proudly.

As he walked forward, she followed, her hips complaining slightly as she did so from lack of walking any sort of distance for months. She walked behind him through the palace, guards surrounding them, ensuring she could go nowhere, getting stares and glares from all around her as she did so. When he reached the throne room, she was told to stand beside him as he sat on Asgard's great throne.

"People of Asgard. I am sure you are wondering what it is you see before you. I am sure you recall the attempts to overthrow me only six full moons past." There was an aggressive murmur at that, most everyone gathered liked Asgard having a king, and though Loki had been originally a troublemaker and a liar, most thought him capable of his place on Asgard's throne, patient and calculating, he never was brash, leading Asgard to maintain its great power. "And how most all of those who fought to send our realm into disarray were killed or imprisoned." There was a sense of happiness at that. One of those who had been seeking to overthrow me stands before you all right now." He indicated to Illyria. "Though she is of little threat at present. What good is a rebellion if those who lead it are so willing to bear the child of those they supposedly sought to kill?" He then indicated to her rounding middle. There was no denying a child was growing in her, and the people of the realm stared in awe at what their king was telling them. "This child is a testament to their lack of conviction, their inability to do what they sought to, and every day, as the birth of my heir nears, it grows and they will see more and more of how futile their plans were."

Illyria glared at him in contempt as he spoke, the demeaning manner in which he merely stated she was nothing more than a broodmare to taunt those who opposed him annoyed her. She continued to glare at him as he spoke, and when he finished, he turned to face her, his face filled with a smug grin.

"Someone get her a chair, she cannot be forced to strain herself; it is not good for the child," He ordered as he began to deal with the day's work.

Bored, and exhausted, Illyria was forced to endure hours of mundane work, which Loki seemed utterly nonplussed by. Finally, he called time on the day and rose from his seat. "Now, I think it best to have that child fed some real food, don't you?" He grinned, looking at her. "And you look exhausted; I think a good bed would be in order also."

"You cannot spoil her Sire, the child within her does not care for what she rests upon, it knows no different. She is still one of those who sought to kill you." One of his Lords stated, glaring at Illyria.

"I understand your reasoning Bjorn; hence, her lodging until this day, but the child is growing and needs her to be well so that it can grow stronger still. When it comes time to birth it, I wish for it to be as strong as possible." Loki explained, keeping an eye on those that were still in the room, watching the exchange.

"Of course Sire, I would never think to contradict you."

"Fear not, Bjorn, I thank you for your concern." Loki indicated for Illyria to have to follow him, she did so, hating the way Loki's lord was staring at her as she did. "She is easy to look at, is she not?" Loki grinned knowingly as he eyed Bjorn.

The Lord immediately ceased to look at her. "She is my king, I apologise for my…"

Loki raised his hand. "There is no need for such, go and have a good evening." With that, the Lord left.

All the way to where Loki was guiding her, Illyria thought of the manner in which she was being paraded around. When at last they came to a set of doors, the guards opened them and they went inside. The room was extravagantly decorated, with rich colours and textures filling it. It was warm and comfortable beyond necessity.

"This will do better until the child arrives I should think." He grinned before leaving again quickly. Illyria looked around and sighed, tired from the day she had been forced to endure, so she went to the bed, and lifted the heavy blanket and got in, it was soft, warm and incredibly comfortable; and within minutes, she fell asleep.

A few hours later, she heard shouts and yells from outside the room, forcing her to awaken and rise from the bed. Slightly startled, she walked to the door, grabbing a nightgown that was placed at the bottom of the bed during the time she was asleep by some maid she assumed and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was startled to see Lord Bjorn and several Einherjar forcing several men to the ground and subduing them. "What do you gentlemen think you are doing?" the Lord asked, a grin on his face.

"She has to be killed, that creature she carries too." The leader of the group spat, not realising you were watching. "She became nothing more than his whore, carrying his spawn."

"How dare you call Asgard's future King or Queen such names." Loki spat, taking long strides down the hallway towards where the subdued men were on their knees. "Lord Berwyn, Lord Kraal, I am slightly surprised to see you here, I thought you would not wish to get your hands dirty with this." Loki grinned slyly. "But then again, I refuse to think there would be many left to support your cause. Tell me, did you tell those you convinced to follow you that you were simply going to replace me, with you? I heard you told them they were swapping a monarch for a democracy."

"And where did you hear such things?" The Lord demanded. "As for overthrowing you, you deserve death for all you have done."

"I think most every other Asgardian seems to have forgiven my past digressions, as for my source…" Loki looked the room Illyria was staying in, shocked to see her standing at the door. "Darling, get back inside, you and the child are at risk here."

Kraal turned and stared at you. "'Darling' you really have become his whore." He spat.

Illyria was barely able to contain her smile. "I am no simple whore."

Loki chuckled. "I think you recall the highest woman in your rebellion's ranks, Illyria, my wife."

The two fallen Lords and the other rebel's stared open-mouthed at the woman as a result of Loki's words. "Traitor." One roared, trying to get to his feet to attack her, but being held fast by one of the Einherjar, he did no more than earn a butt from the end of Bjorn's sword for his actions.

"I cannot be a traitor, for I never betrayed those I was loyal to." She shrugged.

"You were always…" Lord Berwyn realised.

"I have been wed to Loki for nigh on a decade," She smirked.

"How did no one know?" Bjorn asked his king.

"I met my wonderful Illyria when I was far younger, she was being attacked by a brute of a man, not far from her home, and it was fortunate that I was there to prevent any real harm from befalling her, she never forgot that kindness, and on hearing of that foul beast's plans to overthrow Odin, and indeed his whole house, she came to the palace to warn us. Odin saw an opportunity, and in exchange for permitting our marriage, Illyria swore to infiltrate and report on the actions of the rebelling. But of course, that meant the marriage had to be kept secret also, but fear not, Odin's seal is on our marriage, that can be verified easily." Loki explained before looking disdainfully at Kraal. "I suppose we have you to thank for this, had you not tried to molest my wife that fateful day, she would not have sought me out so willingly."

"You bitch!" Berwyn attempted to get at Illyria; even succeeding to get to his feet, before Loki swiftly took a dagger out, and slit his throat there in the hallway.

Loki shook with anger at the thought of the Lord attempting to get to his with child wife. He looked around at her. "Is that every one of them?"

"Tywin?"

"Died while you were 'imprisoned.'"

"Then yes, that is the last of them." She nodded.

"Good." Loki turned to Bjorn. "Kill them all."

"With pleasure your Majesty." He nodded. "To try to kill Her Majesty and the heir to the thrown is as great an offence as to try and kill you."

"I would see it as worse," Loki stated. "Now get them out of my sight. I wish to speak with my wife in peace."

"As you wish Sire." And with that, the lord gave the orders and the rebels were taken away.

The pair made their way into the room Illyria was standing in the doorway of. "You were angry with me earlier in the throne room, tell me, what I did to deserve your wrath my little snow fox." He played with her hair as he spoke.

"Showing me to the realm and speaking of me as though I a whore." She snarled. "I do not appreciate such husband. But it worked."

"Just as we knew it would." He grinned. "And tomorrow, Odin's little proof of our marriage will be public, and none will think such of you, or our child." His hand fell to her stomach. "He is strong."

"As her mother."

"We will see soon enough which of us is right." Loki grinned.

"Until then, I think it only fair you take me to bed husband."

"Our first time intimate in private for months."

"Do you miss the audience already?"

"I like to show off what is mine to others, knowing they will never have it, do not deny you enjoyed it also." Loki grinned. "One thing I did miss in that time, though, is you on me, we could not do it so often when you had to feign disgust at me."

"It is hard to feign hatred of a man you love so dearly."

"Well then my love, I must commend your acting." He grinned, bringing her down for a kiss.


End file.
